


Blood, Brains and Bricks

by little_miss_fangirling



Series: Blood, Brains and Bricks, Reader Adventure [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_fangirling/pseuds/little_miss_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the four hundred and twenty-eight podcast, you hear about a 'zombie' attack in a highly populated Asian city. Laughing it off, you Ryan, Burnie, Gus and Gavin joke about the idea of it reaching Austin. Unfortunately it comes true, the Zombie infestation has reached Austin. In this choose your own adventure, you pick what you would do. Would you survive the Zombie apocalypse or are you going to join them?</p><p>It's not a great summary, the fanfic will be much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Brains and Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to put a specific place the zombie attacks first started so I picked a continent that I pictured it starting. I'll try to update this as quickly as I can, hope you like it. Kudos and feedback is very highly appreciated :)

The podcast’s theme music started up, as you finished getting comfortable in your seat. Burnie was just to your left in his own designated chair and Ryan followed by Gavin and Gus to your right. Leaning forward, you took a swig from the bottle in front of you, hearing Gus clear his throat.  
“Hi and welcome to this week’s podcast. We’re up to number four hundred and twenty-eight.” He said warmly.  
On the other end of the couch you felt Gavin suddenly sit up straighter.  
“Four hundred and twenty-eight? Wow, I didn’t realise how many of these, we’ve actually done,” Gavin replied slightly surprised.  
Gus went to speak but was interrupted by Burnie.  
“Yeah, it always astounds me when I hear how many podcasts or whatever we’ve actually done, but I’m proud. I’m proud of it,” Burnie responded fondly.  
Gus just shot you a weird look in response and you laughed together.  
“What? I can be proud of this, of all the work we’ve done!” He defended.  
Gus replied almost instantly, “no you have every right to be proud but it’s just how you said it.”  
“Yeah, you were just like, hands in lap, so softly, I’m proud,” you teased.  
“It was just so dreamy of you,” Ryan added. 

The teasing of your boss continued for a little while longer, ending with a fan made picture put up of a dreamy Burnie gazing into the distance. When Gus had finally called attention of everyone, he moved onto the first actual topic.  
“Zombies are apparently real. In Asia at the moment, there was someone seen on the street who grabbed someone and started eating at their skin.” Gus explained.  
“What?” You added.  
“I saw this!” Gavins shouted, quickly putting his bottle back on the coffee table. “Some guy was walking through the city, looking drugged out or something and just grabbed this other guy and bit straight into his arm. Some third guy, tried to pull him off but got bit as well and then viewers-”  
“Viewers? What is this some sort of show?” Burnie teased butting in.  
“Come and see the public zombie show, first in the world,” you said in an imitation of a ring master.  
“Well, look, shut up!” Gavin said trying to get back onto his story, “then this second guy, the one who got originally bit, gets up and chases down some kid straight into a shop.”  
“Wait, wait, so who exactly is saying that Zombies are real?” Ryan asked, finally getting a chance to ask join in.  
“Well it says here,” Burnie answered, “that scientists with the help of police arrested all involved and took them to some laboratory for testing.”  
“What website is that?” Ryan asked curiously.  
“Just some news site.”  
His voice was pretty much cut off because of Gavin’s loud response.  
“So it’s started has it? All the zombie movies and stuff. Like i’m excited!”  
“Excited?” You asked overlapping Ryan and Burnie’s conversation.  
“Yeah, like now it’s all started, they’ll be havoc. I mean it’ll be bad but fun yeah. Won’t have to pay anything, down with the government,” he said excitedly.  
“Gavin! You can’t say that!” Burnie interjected.  
“Oh well, come on. What post post apocalyptic movie does not have a ruined government?” He questioned.  
“None of them, but as there’s still one, you don’t want to encouraged a civil war” Gus joked.  
“I feel like we could go on about this forever,” you sighed.  
“At least we’ll be safe here at work,” Gus continued.  
“Safe? It’s a zombie apocalypse, I don’t think-”  
Gavin sighed as he got cut off my Gus.  
“There’s the Left 4 Dead door near my old office area.”  
“Yeah but it’s only a level three door,” Burnie added.  
“Yeah I can just picture Gavin standing there, waving his arms at the door, making faces, laughing. ‘Haha, you can’t get me!’ And then it turns into level four and they just burst through the door and you’re like ‘fuck!’” Ryan joked.  
“Haha, just Gavin sticking his tongue out and everything,” you added.  
Gus continued with the joke, imitating Gavin waving his arms and running away.  
You all laughed and just before Gus introduced the second topic, you added “just lucky hope it’s not going to be something more serious.”

 

…

The quietness disturbed you. It seemed so foreign in what was the loudest office on Earth. You gently closed the front double doors. Checking the time and date on your phone again, you were reassured that something definitely seemed wrong. 9:32am, Tuesday, 5th of February 20-. Before you finished reading the year, a loud bang distracted you. It came from somewhere in the office.  
“Hello?” You called out in the silent office.  
Another noise from the same direction came only slightly quieter. You stepped forward, looking down the slightly dark hallway.  
“Someone needs to turn on the lights,” you muttered under your breath.  
Taking another step in the direction of the noise, you saw a movement quickly pass a door frame on your right. Whatever it was passed too quickly for you to actually register whatever it was but it stopped you from moving forward. Looking between the hallway and door way, you clenched your eyebrows in concentration. 

Do you either  
a) continue forward to the mysterious noise down the hallway or  
b) turn away from the hallway and move through the door frame following whatever just passed the door frame or  
c) leave through the double doors that you just came through and go back to the carpark.


End file.
